


Make It Last

by TheGoblinJester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoblinJester/pseuds/TheGoblinJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never expected to be happy like this. And he didn't expect it would last, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Last

Dean never expected to be happy like this. And he didn't expect it would last, either, because sooner or later, Cas would leave for good, or one of them would die again, or they'd have a falling out, or _something._ There was always something.

For now? Dean would allow himself this. He didn't deserve it, of course, but he figured it as such: the world doesn't deserve Beyonce, but we still have her, right? So Dean decided he might as well have this and enjoy it.

Because it sure as hell was enjoyable.

Dean was still bleary with sleep, groggy and incoherent, but he had enough sense in him to move towards the nearest source of heat, which happened to be Castiel. The angel's chest went  _huff_ as he laughed at Dean's blind grope for warmth, and Castiel wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close.

“Good morning, Dean.” Castiel said softly.

“Mmf. Mornin'.” Dean replied, pressing a kiss to Castiel's jaw. “You're still here.” Dean remarked fondly, waking up a bit more fully.

“Of course I am.” said Castiel, turning his head to look Dean in the eyes.

“'M glad.” said Dean, basking in the relief that was being allowed to express affection like he'd wanted to for a while now. “Mornings are shit. But this is nice.”

“Yes, it is.” Castiel agreed, a smile poking at the corners of his lips.

Dean shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny.

“What?” he demanded.

“Of all the unlikely moments to ever happen, this is probably the most improbable.” explained Castiel, smile growing. “And here it is, happening anyway.”

“Yeah, that's kinda how things work with us.” replied Dean, settling back into the pillows. “Screw the rules, you know?”

“Yes, I know.”

Dean studied the angel for a moment.

“I like your hair like this.” he said decisively, running his fingers through Castiel's mussed-up locks. “It's sexy.”

“As opposed to how it is at any other given time?”

“Jeez, Cas, take a compliment, why don't you?” Dean laughed.

They lay in silence for a bit, and it was pleasant. Dean hadn't been held like this in a long time, and it killed him to admit this to himself, but it was fucking awesome. Castiel was warm and safe and he smelled fantastic and was, quite simply,  _Cas._

For that one improbable moment, everything was perfect.

And then Castiel sat up, a sharp look in his eyes.

“What's up?” Dean asked, heart sinking. Nothing good ever lasted.

“Heaven.”

“Like, literally? Because that's generally where it's supposed to be.”

Castiel gave him a no-time-for-jokes kinda look, and Dean promptly shut up.

“They need- it seems- I have to go.” Castiel said gruffly. He didn't look pleased about it. When he got up, there was a sudden lack of warm (and a sudden lack of Castiel) and Dean groaned.

“They can't deal with their own problems for once?”

“Dean, I am rather important as a political figurehead and diplomat. The way our system works-”

“Yeah, yeah. You don't have to explain yourself.” Dean sighed as Castiel began redressing himself. “Do what you need to.”

Castiel paused, and looked at Dean with an unfathomable expression.

“I _will_ be back.”

“Right, but when? Sometimes we don't see you for weeks on end and it's like you could freaking _die_ out there and I wouldn't even hear about it, and I never get to see you-”

“Dean.” said Castiel, who was in the process of buttoning up his shirt. “Anyone could die at any given time. However, seeing as we've both cheated death before, I wouldn't worry too much about it. And what we have here, though it took years in the making, is new. It'll take some figuring out before we decide how this works. But trust me on this: I will be back as soon as I can. Last night offered some revelations, and... I'd like to see what tonight has in store.”

“Oh. Whoa. OK.” said Dean. “Um, me too. Here, let me do your tie.”

Castiel perched on the edge of the bed and Dean sat up to finagle with the fabric. It was an intimate, oddly domestic gesture, and it felt like the kind of thing that wanted to be repeated. Multiple times.

“Thank you.” said Castiel. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Dean's, sweet and promising. Were angels just naturally amazing kissers? Because every kiss with Castiel left Dean wanting more.

“Be back soon.” mumbled Dean.

“Mm-hmm.” said Castiel, resting his forehead against Dean's for a moment.

But then it looked like Castiel received yet another summons, so he pulled away to put on his trench coat.

“I'll see you later.” Castiel promised. He leaned in close and whispered in Dean's ear: “I love you.” before kissing him on the cheek and disappearing with that familiar sound of feathers shuffling over feathers, leaving Dean sitting alone with a stupid blush spreading across his cheeks and a dumb grin splayed on his lips.

Screw the rules.

He'd make it last.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day!


End file.
